The New Beginning
by BloodBlackRose77
Summary: This story isvery tempting to read! Jk or an I! You'll just have to read my new chappy to see if I'm lying or not!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy! Don't own -man Characters!

_**~The Betrayal~**_

"Waaaahhhh!" Cried twin baby boys. One with a deformed arm and another with flawless skin.

"Shhh." Said their parents. The mother with pure pale, white hair as her natural color, royal blue eyes, and flawless skin. The father with pale skin, brown hair and silver-gray eyes also with a deformed arm.

"Neah?" asked the mother.

"Yes Allison?" The said man asked.

"What should we name them?" Allison asked.

"Lets call the one with the deformed arm Seth."Neah said proudly.

"And this one is Allen"Allison said.

The Allison smiled at the two new additions to the Walker family.

_7years later_

**At the Black Order**

"Hey Seth!" Lenalee yelled. While walking with Lavi and Kanda.

"Hey!" 7 year old Seth shouted back.

"Where's your brother?" Lavi asked

"He's with my dad. Why?" Seth asked.

"Visiting time is over we wanted to say goodbye." Lenalee said.

"Oh well..." Seth was cut off when his dad Neah ran looking for help.

"Neah! What's Wrong?" General Yeager asked.

"Allen...fell...off...the clif...and in to...the...Water!" Neah shouted while out of breath.

Seths eyes got so big. You could tell he was scared."Seth? You ok?" lenalee asked conserned for her friend.

"We hafe to go find him!" Seth shouted. Him, lenalee, Lavi and Kanda all ran into the forest. When they got to the ocean by the building they searched and searched.

"Hey I found something!" Kanda shouted. They all ran to him. What they were expecting to be good news was bad. For all they found was blood and nothing else.

"!" Seth shouted everyone from the order could hear his cry. Allen was dead. Or so they thought.

_to be contined._

I know it's short but I promise it'll be longer next time.

Plz Review!


	2. Chappy2!

Ok I'm back with another Chap! Yay!(throws confetti) =D

I don't own D. gray-man if I did it would be a Road/Allen story but sadly it's not and it's looking like a Lenalee/Allen story. =(

Well with that out of the way I now introduce Chap 2! =D

ENJOY!

'Thoughts'

"Normal talk"

"**Noah Talk"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The Tragic Fate~<strong>_

**(A few months later in a small town in by the lake.)**

"Damon?" A young boy asked the old man.

"Yes Allen?" he asked back.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" Allen asked.

"Thinking"

"About what?

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Like what happened to you." Allen's face got really serious. "Oh" he said in a whisper.

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" Damon asked.

"No." Allen said truthfully.

"Ok. But who would do something like that to a child!" Damon got upset. Allen got a little scared and Damon knew. "Sorry little guy I guess my temper shouldn't get the best of me. Hahaha." At this Allen's smile came back. "But why would someone slit a child's neck almost to the vocal chords and through them off a cliff? I just don't understand. (Sigh) Well let's go get something to eat." At the sound of food 7 year old Allen got up as fast as he could and ran into the house. "Hahaha."

' Poor kid I'll treat him better then those that did that to him that's for sure.'

* * *

><p><strong>One year Later<strong>

**(Allen's P.O.V.)**

'Life with Damon and his wife Rose is really going grate although I keep remembering my past I'm definitely not going back there and I'll stay with Rose and Damon.' "Allen! Dinner's ready!" Rose yelled a crossed the farm.

"Coming!" I yelled as I finished milking the cow named Jezebel. "Good girl Jez." I said as I patted her back. All of a sudden.

"AHHH!" I herd Rose scream. I ran back to the house but when I got there all I seen was blood. I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Black Order <strong>

"Hey Seth!" Lavi shouted. From a crossed the Canteen.

"What's up Lavi?"

"Your food that reaches the sky!"

"ha ha ha" Seth laughed sarcastically.

"oh come on man don't be haten."

All of a sudden Wack! "OW OW OW! Lenalady why did you do that?" Lavi said with crocodile tears.

"HAHAHaHAH! Now that's funny." Seth said.

Wack. "OW! Why did you do that?"Seth cried.

"It's not so funny now is it?" Lenalee scolded

"No." Seth kinda mumbled.

"Ok Allen your dad want's you."

"Ok." Seth

* * *

><p><strong>With Neah<strong>

"SETH~" Neah called. Wack! "OW! You don't have to be so mean!" Neah wined.

"I sware you're just like Komi with Lenalee. ( Sigh) So what did you want?"

"Well I was thinking since we both have the day off let's go vist your mom." Neah said chearfully.

"Yeah!" Seth said excitedly. " We haven't seen mom since... Allen... died." the room got silent.

"Your brother would have wanted us to be happy not mope around. Right?"

"Right."

"Well lets go!" the room got chearfull again.

* * *

><p><strong>With Allen<strong>

"UHHH." Allen grunted. "Where am I? Why am I tied to a chair?"

"Hey Boss the brat's awake." guy number 1 said.

"Good." Boss

"Hey kid you know what your here for?" said a man with a smirk on his face.

"Nnnooo." said a scared 8 year old Allen.

"Your here to pay off the man you stayed with's debts." Said the Boss.

"W where a are th they?"

"My men killed them and your next if you don't listen." Allen's eye's got big. ' oh no not that couple they where so nice.' He started to cry.

"Aw look men we made him cry. Hahaha!" All the men started laughing " Shut Up!" All of a sudden it got relly quiet. Allen stoped crying.

"All right men lets have some fun." An evil grin was on his face and Allen knew this was going to end badly.

(Gulp) Allen was scared again.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Walker's home.<strong>

'Smoke ...fire mother...' "No! Dad we have to go in there! Mom's still inside!" Seth yelled.

"We can't! It's to late!" Neah screamed at him.

"NO!" Seth said crying.

"AHAHAHAH!"

"Mother!"

"Allison!"

Then the building clapsed she was dead.

"NONONONONONO! Mother!"

**"AW~"** Said a fat man in a top hat.

"huh. Who are you?" Seth said weakly.

**"You can call me a friend."**

"What do you want." Neah said

**"Just want to help you get your loved one back."**

"Your The Millenium Earl!" They shouted in unison.

"**Oh? Why yes how did you know?"**

"We know because we're exercist."

**"Good Bye~" **The Millenium Earl took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Back With Allen 3 Years Later<strong>

"AHAHAHAHAH!" 11 year old Allen screamed ."Stop Please Stop!" He said with tears down his eyes as they continued to beat him for hours. "Stop...Please." They floged him and beat him for days. **(A/N: If you don't know what floging is I suggest you look it up.)** Then took him and threw him into a ally at midnight and left him to die.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rode's P.O.V.)<strong>

I was walking down the street at midnight when I seen two big guys come from the ally way. So I ducked behined a trash can. "Come on the Boss is waiting."They got in the carige and left. After they Left I went go see what they left behined.

**"Oh my goodness!" **What I found was a boy mabey 7 years old. I guessed he was 7 because he's really short. I knew I should have killed him letting him suffer til no end... but he was different. He looked at me and I seen gold eyes like mine.

"Help... me." Then he passed out. After that I took him to my home.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this CHAPPY! =D<p>

Allen: "Man I never get a brake!."

Kanda : "Shut UP!"

The Lovely me: " BOTH OF YOU SUT UP YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACKE!" Suddently gets quiet*"TY"

Allen: She Thanks you for reading and tells you to PZL Review!

Plz Review! =D


	3. 3rd Chappy!

HIYA! I'ma backa! Yay!

ok so well I've got to say ty to MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR for the comments TY!.

Allen: Kanda! BloodBlackRose wants you to do the disclaimer!

Kanda: Che. No.

Me: I said yes!

Kanda: Che no.

Allen : Kanda you better do it she looks really scary!

Kanda: Che no

Me: *has evil face* OOOHHHHHHH Kanda!~ If you don't do the disclaimer I'll make you hug Allen and give him a kiss on the head like you were bros. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Kanda & Allen: *has a shocked face* NOOOOO!

Me: MUHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. =D

Kanda: fine... BloodBlackRose doesn't own D. gray-man just Seth and the old couple from the last chappter... Che.

Me: YAY! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ The 14th~<em>**

**With Road**

**Road's P.O.V.**

'Who's this kid?' I thought to myself. "Hey Kid What's your name?" I asked.

"Wisely" he said with a raspy voice.

"Hold we'll have you fixed up in no time brother." Road said.

"Thank you." After he said that he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Cross<strong>

**Cross's P.O.V.**

So here I was minding my own business. When I see Neah's brat laying in an ally half dead. "Hay Brat!" I yelled. He looked at me and some thing was different."Kid?" Then I realized he was a Noah. How I knew he was a Noah was he had gold eyes and his hair was slowly turning black. "Crap." 'This kid could be useful.' I thought.

"Cross" he said weakly.

"Hold on kid." I said as I carefully put him on my back. After that I trained him until he was ready to fight and defend he was as strong as a general and Noah put to gather.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months Later<strong>

"I Will" Allen said to Cross.

"Then I have no choice... Judgement"Click' Click' Bang!

"AHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not To Far From Allen<strong>

**Earls P.O.V.**

"Road did you hear screaming just now?" The Earl asked.

"Yeah. Lets go check it out!"

"OK!" The both walked towards the sound. "Look Road it's Cross and... who's he with?"

"Idk my bff Mellenie."

* * *

><p><strong>Road's P.O.V.<strong>

So me and the Earl are looking for the person that screamed. "There it is again! Lets go!" I said as I pulled on the Earls hand.

"OK OK!" he said. So we get there and we find Cross drunk and shooting at some kid.

"HEY!" I yelled cuz it's my job to case the pain.

"SSSSHHHUUT UP!" he yelled/slured back. The NERV! Then HE SHOT AT US! While the Earl sheilded both of us he got a way!

"He's fast for being so drunk but not fast enough for me!" I said with a sadistic smile.

"No Road."

"What?

"I said no look at the boy." Boy? What boy? Oh that's right Cross was shot the kid several times and left him to die.

"Why?" I turned my head. "Oh my goodness!" The boy had Noah eyes and black hair.

"Lets get him home."

"Yes Lord Melleineum."

* * *

><p><strong>Earl's P.O.V.<strong>

So here I am waching over this kid our new family member and I feel a strong conection between him and me. I don't know why but I feel like he's my long lost son or something. (with by the way could never had happend because I dislike humans and wouldn't ever have kids with one.) Sharel wanted to adopt him but I refused him to because I had already maked up my mined who was going to adopt him and would anounce it at dinner.**(A/N: Ok it's in plain site who's gonna adopt him. lol ^^) **

"Lord Earl?" Sharel asked

"HHHHHHMMMMMM~"

"Who's in charge of Shoshun?" Tikki finished for his brother.

"Oh that's easy..." there was a long pause before some one spoke.

"Yes Mellenie?" Road said braking the ice.

"ME~!" I sang. Every one fell out of their chairs. "Well I better go check up on him~!" I sang as I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tikki's P.O.V.<strong>

NO WAY! The Earl taking in a child personaly! Not even Road was that lucky and she's his favorite! "Look's like shoshun is the new favor -UFF."

"Shut Up Tikki!" Opps I ticked off Road.

"Road My Darling You'll Always Be My Favorite!"

"SHUT UP DAD!" Unfortietly Road took her anger out on the closest thing/ person there wich was David.

"OW OW OW OW! DAD GET HER OFF ME!" he yelled out in pain

"Better you then me!~" Sharel said. As every one else ran for cover from her wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean While<strong>

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I slowly woke up it was like a nightmare wait that's pretty much my hole life. I hurt all over it was like when I had to... never mind now's not the time to think like that. "Hello~" said the strange man that walked in said.

"..."

"Well my name is the Mellenieum Earl!~" I looked at him like he was insaine. "Don't I get to know the name of my new adopted son?" My eye's got wide. 'Some one really wants me?' It was like he could read my mind cuse he said "Don't worry we will take good care of you."

"It's Allen" I started to relaxe.

"You seem to know how to use your powers really well. Since there's not supposed to be anouther Noah That mean's your the 14th Noah."

"Yes I can control music but I can't control it in my human form."

"OH! That means you can control the ARK."

"The.. ARK?"

"Just look out side the window." Wow there's a city out there!

"The ARK I don't know but this place feels so right being here."

"That's because your home."

"Home.. I like the sound of that." In the first time in a long time I smiled a true smile. "Home."

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order<strong>

"Lavi Komi's got a mission for us!" Seth said.

"Ok."

"Hey isn't Kanda going with you?" Lenalee asked

"Do we have to?" Seth wined.

"Yes! I know you guys don't get along but just bare with it. Ok?"

"ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Komi's Mess.. I mean Office<strong>

"So what's the mission?" Lavi asked.

"Your goin to a place called Koniconmotic for a vampire who we think is really a inocence user." **(A/N: I made it up I couldn't think of where Kroy is from. =P lol)**

"VVVVAAAMMMPPPIIIEEERRR!" Lavi studtered.

"Yes Better you then me or my DEAR LENALEE!~" Komi sang.

"Che"

"BROTHER!"

"Idiot" Seth finished.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chappy done!<p>

Allen:Wow

Me: I know it's grate right!

Allen: No I Get Shot!

Me: Yeah but but but you *sniff* you *sniff* Get a home! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanda:Che shut up.

Me:WAHAHAH... What did you just say!

Kanda: I said...

Allen: Don't mess with her.

Kanda: SHUT UP.

Me: It's on now girly.

Kanda:I'm A Guy!

Allen: Don't..

Me & Kanda: Shut Up Beansprout!

Allen: ok.

Me: Since you told be to shut up Yuu I shall now make you act like a big brother to Allen and you'll say his name give him a hug and MORE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanda: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Me: Yes and what I say goes!

Kanda:...

Me: Yay I win! ^^

Allen: Plz review before she goes insane like the Noahs.

Poll.

A. LenaleeX Lavi

B. LenaleeX Kanda

C. LenaleeX Tikki

D. LenaleeX Seth

Me: Vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay!Ok so I know it's very late but I had exams and got grounded and more...*acts like maranda* FORGIVE ME!XD

Me: HEY YUU!~

Kanda: che shut up before I cut your hair off.

Lavi & Allen: AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! Your gonna get in trouble!~

Me:* anger tick* What did you say?

Kanda: Che.

Allen: Kanda remember what happend last time?

Kanda: che shut up before I cut your hair off too.

Me: Wana bet! Allen Fech Me My Knife!*Evil smile.

Allen: *Hands Knife.

Me: say sorry.

Kanda: sorry. *glaring.

Lavi: While they have their glareing contes she wants you to know she doesn't own D. Gray-Man. Now with out any more wait Chappy4! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Krory~<span>**

**Koniconmotic**

"Ow!" Seth yelled

"What is wrong black monk."**(A/N: or what ever they call them.)**

"Ropes... to ... tight!" Lavi squeaked out.

"OH! Please forgive us!" the village chief said.

"THEN UNTIE US!" Lavi and Seth yelled.

"Che" said Kanda (they would have tied him up to if they wern't so scaerred). The Villagers untied the exercist.

"We'll help get rid off the vampier." Seth said.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

**Seths P.O.V.**

'Ok so we find out that the vampier was just a man with inocence in his mouth.' "Krory you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah... but first I've got to do some thing."

"Ok." Lavi said.

"che"

Right as we were leaving the bilding it burst into flames.

"KRORY!"we shouted.

"I'm right here." we all turned around.

"why did u burn down ur home?"Lavi asked.

"So I won't turn back."

"well we should better go."I said.

"yeah." we all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Train Ride Home<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

"What is taking Krory so long?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know mabey we should all go look for him." Seth said.

"Che no"

"I'll come Seth."

**A few mins later**

"Krory what happend!" Seth and Lavi shouted.

"They wanted to play this game called Poker and... I lost. T_T"**(A/N: aw poor Krory*Cries to*)**

"Hello"said man number 1.

"Hello may i ask what your name is sir?" Seth asked.

"It's Tikki Miekk."

"Well Mr. Miekk what if i challeng you to a game of poker for all of my friends stuff back?" Seth asked.

"And what so to speak do you have to offer?"

"My jacket it has real silver buttons."

"Seth NO You Can't Do That!" Lavi yelled.

"relax i know what i'm doing."

"If you says so." Lavi said.

"So shall we start?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>When The Trian Stoped at Tikki's stop<strong>

"Wow kid your really grate at poker."Tikki said. He was striped down to his undies. XD

"Here you guys might need these."Seth said as he threw them their stuff back.

"Hey kid."Tikki said as the trian was takin off.

"Hmm?"

"Catch"He threw him a deck of cards.

"BYE AND THANK YOU FOR THE CARDS!" Seth shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Walking With Tikki <strong>

**Allen's P.O.V**

"Tikki! How was the trian ride?" I asked.

"Fine I met a boy about your age. Beat me in poker." Ring riing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Allen I have a job for you and Tikki-pon."

"Yes Earl-sama."

"Allen how many times do I tell you call me Father."

"Ah... Ok then Father... Good-bye."

"Tikki we have to go."

"ok we'll see you guys later." Tikki said to his friends. "Lets go."

"K."

* * *

><p><strong>On the Train<strong>

RIIINNNGGG! "Hello?" Seth answered.

"Seth it's Komi. I need tou and Kanda to go to Matar."

"Ok we are on our way." Some where in the background "che."

* * *

><p><strong>At Matar<strong>

**Allen's P.O.V.**

"Tikki we've killed all the finders can we get the inocence and go now?" I wined.

"You go ahead their should be exorcist comming soon."

"Mmmmm k." me a tikki split up and I've found the inocence.

"Hey are you ok?"I asked.

"Please don't take us a way he doesn't have much time left."She pleaded.

"Your a doll arn't you?" I asked.

"Y... yes."

"My name is Allen what's yours?" The girl looked at the old man and he nodded.

"I'm Lala and this is Gouzool."

"It's nice to meet you. Would you mind telling me how you two met?" So they went on and on how they met and what they did.

"Hey Allen." Gouzool wesied out.

"Hm?"

"What was your life like you seem like you have had many hardships in life." I was shocked by his question and felt the need to tell him... So I did.

"Looks like our lives are almost the same... Allen I want you to have Lala when I die."

My eyes got big. "R... really?"

"Yes.. please.. take... good care of... her... goodbye Lala." And with those final words Gouzool died. After I berried him we left.

"Come Lala we must leave." She nodded her head.

"It's what Gouzool wanted." So they left through the ark.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Place <strong>

**Seth P.O.V**

So we get there and kill every Akuma there was. Sadly it looks like we were to late. We seen two figures leave in a white portal.

"DARN IT!" I yelled."we where so close." I pounded my fist on the ground.

"Che. Let's go back and report." Kanda said.

"Alright." As we were going back we stoped in our tracks.

"What?" Tomma said who finaly was standing besinde them.

"WHAT MONSTER COULD HAVE DONE THIS!" I yelled.

"Noah... We have to go come on." Kanda said.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BECONTINUED!<strong>

ME:So how was it?

K: Sucky like always.

A: Oh no now you've done it.

K: CHE!

Me: *Beats the crap out of Kanda.* Please don't be a Kanda and Review. Need some Ideas to... so... REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5!

**Me: HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**K:Shut up!**

**A:BaKanda!**

**K: WUT DID U SAY!*pulls out mugen***

**A:*hides behind me*Rose he's being mean!**

**Me:*Sends Kanda to pluto* Don't worry he'll never hurt you :D.**

**Gouzool: Rose want's you all to know She Does not own D. gray-man**

**Me: ENJOY! ^_^!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Invaders<strong>_

**The Black Order**

"AHHHHH!" Seth said as he pounded the wall."why why why!"

"Seth..."Lenalee said while having tears pooring from her face.

"lenalee" he said crying as well. Just then Lenalee came and hugged him."It'll be alright it's not your falt."They stayed like that untill Seth fell asleep in her arms.

"Hey Lenalee how are you doing?" Lavi said.

"I'll be fine Lavi. I cried it out with Seth."

"Get some sleep you look tired." Kanda said.

"Ok I will." and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Ark<strong>

"Lala this is my family" Allen said at the dinner table.

It's a plesure to meet you." She said with a bow. The others just stared at them.

"Allen?"

"Yes Melenie?"

"May I talk to you?"

"Of coures."Allen walkedover to him.

"Allen you know she has innocents right?" he wispered.

"Yes she's a doll it what keeps her working all she does it sing and dance."Allen said plainly.

"oh... well if that's the case are you going to keep her?"

"Yes I promised the human that I would."

"Human?" The Earl loked shocked.

"It's a long story."

"We will talk about it later for now lets eat!" The earl said full of joy. :3

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Order<strong>

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Screams of terror was heard every where.

"Is it the Noah?"Said Hitler wanabe.{Malcome if you didn't know how I was talking about ;D}

"No!We've never seen them befor."Yelled Komi.

"We have to get every one out of here!" Wanabe said.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later<strong>

"Do we have every one?"Komi asked

"There's only 50 of us here."Rever anounced sadly.

"Oh... I... I see."

"Brother!"

"LENALEEEEEE!" Komi cried and hugged his sister.

"Komi! Lenalee!" Seth, Neah, and Lavi said at the same time.

"che"Was Kanda's way of saying I'm here to.

"Looks like every one's alright that's good." Leveir sicerly said with a smile. Everyone *GASPED*

"Did he just say some thing nice!" Lavi said.

"With a smile to!" Lenalee said.

"GET BACK TO WORK AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!"Leveir shouted. Altho everyone thought he was a jerk face *Beeep* he really cared for them like they are family.

**ENTER THE Vacan! =O**

"Leveir, Komi." The Vacan said to get their attention.

"Yes?" They both said at the same time a little shocked to see the Vacan there.

"We as much as it pains me to say this..." He paused.

"Yes?"Komi said.

"Need the help from the... **Noah**." He finished. *GASP*

"BUT!" They both said.

"No buts I know they've tried to kill us but... even the new intruders in this new war are to much for them and will wipe out everyone including them."

* * *

><p><strong>In The Shadows<strong>

"I Love Playing Stalker!"

"SHUT UP DAD! Shall we help them?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Shadows<strong>

"Vacan! We heard you were havin trouble and have come to offer our help."

"Not Really, Lord Mellenie, -Hem- I mean dad wanted to play stalker and heard your conversation."

"AW! Your no fun Allen!"The Earl said with a fake pout.

"Don't you think your kinda old for that?"

"HM!"

"Any way don't mind him what do you say?"Allen finished. The Vacan thought for a moment.

"We can't really say no can we?"

"Then it's setteled all of you will stay on my Ark." Allen said with a smile. **(A/N: Allen and the Earl are in there Noah for and Allen Looks Like FOR**

**DISGUISES! :3) **

"Komi Let everyone know what's happening." Said the Vacan.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours Later<strong>

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"I know but we will just deal with it for now. The Noah have offered we accepted and they promissed us no one will be attacked. The Vacan's orders." Komi finished. Everyone did as they were told and pack up not willingly tho. "Meet ny the enrtince they were told." Every one gathered at the entrince.

"Allen! OVER HERE!" The Earl shouted. At the sound of the name Allen alot of people looked up."HEY EVERYONE THIS IS ALLEN MY SON! ISN'T HE SOOOO CUTE!=3" **(A/N: Just so you know Allen Changed his look to his other Noah I will Make or you can and send it to me What He looks like later in a pic!) **All of a sudden... BAM! "STOP EMBERASSING ME!"Allen shouted and kicked the Earl on his head.

"OWEE! BUT YOUR SO CUTE I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE!" The Earl cried.

"Any way I'm about to open the door please stand back." Allen said with a smile. Just as he was about to open the door.

"ALLEENN!"

"UGH!" Allen and Road Camalot fell to the ground with a splat. "ROAD GET OFF ME!" he yelled.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" she cried with a pout.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"Road my sweet angel come to Dady!"Sharel called.

"NO!"She yelled. Sharel went into an emo corner and cried.

"Road let my cute adorable son do his work." The Earl said.

"fine!"She said with a pout.

"Thank you!" Allen finished as he started to work on openning two gates. When he was finished women were sent to one gate and the men another.

* * *

><p><strong>On The ARK.<strong>

Allen Had went to the lady's side first. " Good evenning ladys," he said eith a bow. "Now let me tell you some rules 1. If you want to leave the Ark you have to call my name. 2. The bibig tower is off limits. 3. No Drinking(Many ladies go awww in background.)... unless you go to the drinking room. 4. No atacking and killing we have trainning rooms if you want to spar. 5. Dinner is at 7pm and everyone is to come. 6. The tower is off limits. Any questons?" Leanalee lee raised her hand."Yes?"

"Why did you say no one is allowed in the tower twice?"

"That is because that is my room. Any more questons?" Cloud Nine raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What do the our rooms look like and are the guys in here to or are they some where else?"

"For your first queston I will make them look like any thing you want..."

"Really?"A random finder said.

"Yes. The guys are here they are just on the other side of town. If that's it I'll take your room orders and be on my way."Allen said with a smile."Oh and I'll take time to get to know all of the exersist and so will the other Noahs."**(A/N:If you want a pic of what the rooms are like just review or messeg me.) **After the girls were done he went on to the guys and did the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

"Welcome to Allen's Ark. I'm your host the Earl.~ ;3" The Earl said. BAM! "OW! Allen it's not nice to kick your father." He said with crocadile tears.

"GET OFF MY ARK! You know you've been banished." Allen said with an irritated face.

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking why is the Earl banished?" Komi asked.

"Because 1. He almost destroyed my Ark. 2. He can't danced there for almost causing the destruction of my Ark. and all of the Alcohol is on my Ark and that caused the almost destruction of my Ark." All of the Noah and exersist Laughed. The Noah for witnessing it and and exrsist imagening it.

"oh... All the same time?"

"No all different times."

"BUT ALLEN YOU HAVE GUEST!" The Earl cried. Allen looked at him then looked at every one else.

"Uh... Fine you... can... stay."

"YAY!" Every one shouted.

"Just don't thouch any thing I mean it." Allen said. "GRRRRR~" Every one looked at Allen and he smiled "umm. Dinner is served."

* * *

><p>"Allen!" Road shouted.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Can we should the exersist the night club?"

"Sure I was on my way there any way. Just make sure you tell them the rules and..." Allen looked at the exersist." Get them some party clothes."

"OK!" Road said extreamly happy. "TIKKI COME HELP WITH THE GUY EXERSIST AND GET THEM READY!" Tikki started to run away but Road got him. Tikki mouthed 'I hate you' to Allen. Allen mouthed back 'I love you to' and smirked.

* * *

><p>M: YEAH!<p>

K: Idiot. *Said from moon*

M & A: You never learn do you BaKanda.

K: What did you just say!  
>M &amp; A: YOU CAN'T HURT US FROM THERE BAKANDA!<p>

Earl: Review so my darlings can be good and not kill the Exersist or Blood Black Rose.

Every one: SHUT UP! *Kicks Earl to Pluto.*

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

HI!

THIS IS VERY IMPORTENT!

My pc is Acting up so if you see unfinished scentences it's because of my pc. Also I was wondering if any one knew about the name swich in chappy 3.

Here are some polls.

1. Who do you want Leanalee with?

a. Kanda

b. Lavi

c. Seth

d. Earl

E. Tikki

2. How should Seth & the Order find out who Allen really is?

a. Allen Tells them.

b. Seth walks in on Allen.

c. When Allen's HUrt really badly.

d. Allen Doesn't care any more and walks around in his Human form until he sees Seth.

You have to put the answers in pm or review so What will you chose! ;3


	7. Chapter 7

HI! OK so thank you for all those that gave their votes!

K: OI! BAKA! Why did you put a Lenalee/Earl in the poll?

Me: BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY OK!

K: che idiot... 3... 2... 1...

Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

A:Kanda don't do it.

K: I said I.D.I.O.T.

Me: (Tries to kill Kanda while the cast holds me back) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!... never mind. (give a simle that surpasses the Earls evil one)

Cast: Oh no!(Runs for their lives)

me: Oh and before I forget I'd like to Thank...

_Midnightcrescent27_

_GoldPhantom_

_Nura.0_

_MnMsRok_

For your reviews I give you the opertunity to make a OC to star in my fanfic. ^-^

I just need details on the OCs PM me please. ^-^

A: Wow that's nice.

Me: Oh _Midnightcrescent27 _Please update your stories I love them ^-^ Well here's your story!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Let The Games BEGIN!<span>_**

**On the Ark With the Guys**

Tikki took the guy to get changed. Lavi was in black skinny jeans and a tight red top and a black bikers jacket with a Hat to compleat his look. Kanda was in the same color skinnys except it was a dark blue top and a White Jean jaket with no hat (they tried to but he cut it up with mugen and threatend to castrate them.). And Tikki Was in White skinnys a black Long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows and a black hat. "Ok so now that we're ready here's the rules no under age drinking no letting the Earl in and Have fun!"

"That seames simple enough."Lavi said.

"OK! So lets go have fun!" Tikki said.

**With the Girls**

"Road! That's.. That's"Lenalee couln't even finish.

"What you are going to put on."Road said with a smile

"Um I don't know." Lenalee thought for a while "Never mind I'll were it." So Lenalee went to change, when she was done she came out in a strapless minni dress and a pair of fishnets a little black jacket her hair was left down and in her hair was a Black hair band with a rose on it. Maranda wore black booty shorts and a tube top with a dragon on it and her hair was left down. And Road had on a pair of black skinnys and a bandana type shirt her hair was left the same.

"It's Show time girls!" Road said.

**In the Night Club**

Music is loud and the bar is just right. "Name and age please." The bouncer said.

"Road Camalot and that's a secrete." She said slyly.

"Leanalee Lee I'm 16."

"Maranda Lotto I'm 22"

"Hey ladys. Looks like you got here before us." Tikki said suprised. Wack!

"Don't look so suprised or you'll wish you were dead." Road said with a sweet smile that made Tikki scaered.

"Under age people are not aloud to drink. Guys turn Name and age."The bouncer said.

"Tikki Mikki and I would have to kill you if I told you."

"Che... Kanda Yuu 18."

"Lavi Bookman 18... Hey what's that rummbeling?"

"I'M COMMING" The Earl Screamed. Allen came out from no where.

"NO YOUR NOT!" He said as he beat the crap out of the Earl.

"Awww so mean." The Earl said with a pout and tears.

"Earl *Glare from the Earl* I mean Father how meany time do I tell you not to do that. It's creepy when adults do that." Allen said with a smile. With that said he kicked the Earl from the Ark. "Ok now Lets have fun!"

Inside every one was having a blast. "ALLEENN~" Road sang. "I wana dance!"

'Ah she's drunk hahaha.' "Sure I would love to." They danced to some night club songs that were from the future. **(A/N: Allen is also the Noah of time.)**

"Road time for bed ok I'll be back Allen." Tikki said.

"MMMMK!" She said. "See ya Allen."

"Ok." He said as he had another beer.

"Dude how old are you?" Lavi asked.

"I am 16." He said a little drunk.

"What your under age and your drinking!"

"YEP!" Tikki had just herd the convo as he walked in.

"Ah Shoshun. When your done I'll take you back to your room." Tikki said.

"WHAT! YOUR LETTING HIM DRINK!" Lavi yelled by the every one was in on their convo.

"It's the doctors orders if it was my choice he wouldn't." Lulubell jumped in on the convo to and they said it at the same time.

"What do you mean Doctors orders?" Seth said.

"That's only for him to tell not us." Lullubell said.

* * *

><p><strong>20 More Drinks for Allen Later<strong>

Allen was passed out and taken to his room. After Tikki left Allen was starting to have a night nightmare.

*Allen's Dream*

A house was burning down and screams could be herd from inside. Allen was inside the burning house just starring at the burning body. "WHYY!" The body srceamed. " YOU DEMON STOP PLEASE STOP!" She kept srceaming normaly he would love this and laugh but... somthing was different... Ah~ he remembered it was his first kill as a Noah. It was the woman who tried to kill him many times and call him cursed and more the one who haunted his dreams... his own mother. You see Allen loved his mother no matter what she did but when he visited her to tell her that he was alive she attacked him. His brother and father didn't know what she did to him because he never told them. That was the first time his Noah serfaced and he acidently killed his mother. It haunts him alot but never goes away because he loved her. Alot of things happened in the dream that could of made people cry and vomit then cry harder.

Allen woke up in his room covered in sweat with no shirt on. **(A/N: Cue Screamming fan girls! AHAHAHAHHA! ^-^) **"Not again." He said full of hurt.

"ALLEN!~" The Earl said coming into his room.

"Yes Ear- I mean father?" Allen said.

"I'm sending you on a mission you go after breakfast and I'll tell you about it there."

"Yes father."

**At Breakfast**

"I need every ones attention!" The Earl said. Every one looked up from eating. "It's time to start the games!" He said. The exercist look at him confused. "Ah I forget they don't know likes us Noah. The games are getting rid of this new enemy. The vary first mission goes to Allen you'll try to spy on the enemy and take out as many as you can."

"Might I ask who is going with Allen?" Komi asked.

"What do you mean going with him he's going alone."

"But at the order w always make teams I think..."

"No if you want your exercist to live then he goes alone."

"What do you mean if I want them to live?"

"What Mellenie means is Allen can get lost when he's killing he doesn't know friend from foe. But he's goten alot better not enough to put humans with him but better." Road said with a laugh.

"DO NOT!" Allen shouted.

"DO TO!" All the Noah shouted.

"... ok I do."

"Well my wonderful son! Time to get ready." And with those words Allen when to get ready.

**The Ark Streat**

**Allen's P.O.V.**

The streat was mostly empty except for Seth and his friends. As I was walking passed them I could see dissgust in their eyes. I can't blame them tho... After all how can you trust some one after what they've done to you 'family'... "Family what a joke in the end they only stab you in the back." I said in a wisper when I was a little away from them. I turned my head a little to see that Kanda had a shocked face but no one could notice it but me. I just smirked at them. "Bye exercist." I said so they could hear me and disappeared in to the gate for my mission.

**At Enemy Base**

"Sire When shall we start to move on the exercist and Noah?" A Enemy person asked.

"Soon my pets soon. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" The said person said.

"Yes My lord." His pets said.

"My My who do we have here?"

TO BECONTINUED!

* * *

><p>Me: YAY!<p>

K: BOO!

ME: SHUT UP!

K: Ok.

Me: I SAID... wait did you just say ok?

Every one & Me: *GASP* IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

K: CHE SHUT UP BEFORE I SLICE YOU WITH MUGEN!

E o & Me: Never mind.

Me: Yuu will Die for saying that!

K: DON'T CALL ME THAT WOMAN!

Me: *Steals mugen* YUU YUU YUU YUU YUU YUU YUU YUU YUU!

K: *Chases Me * Give that back!

A: Please Review cuz I don't feel gooood! =(


	8. Chapter 8

HI! I'M BACK!

M:NOOOOO!

A: What's wrong?

M:School is starting!

K:Che idot just drop out it's not like your a good writer any way.

M:DIE! (sends Kanda into a place full of girly things and sharp knifes)

Cast: Not again.

Cross: I Comand you to put me in this chappy!

M:No... Only if you do the disclamer.

Cross: She Does not own D. gray-man only her Ocs... Thank you MnMsRoK For your Oc Sarafinia Maria Marian Michele Alexandra Claudia Euphimia Juliana Theodesia Russo Cross. I shall call her Sara if that's ok lol.

M: Here's chappy 7!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Enemy<span>_**

**Where Ever Allen Is!**

"Dang that Earl! He never told me where to go I sware I could kill him!" Allen shouted. (**On the Ark!** "AHCHOO!" "Bless you Earl-sama. Lero." "Thank you Lero I think some one was talking about me... Oh well.")

**Hours Later**

"YESSSS! I've found it! Now to let the games begin."

**Enemy Hide Out**

"Well Well if isn't it **********." The leader said. **(A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! You do not know who it is yet! Sorry couldn't resist!)**

"Nice to see you to you to Liren." The said man looked at the person in a suprised manor.

"So you found out my name intresting. I wonder what else you found out?"

"Well I found out that there is a Noah comming this way and you'll have a really hard time with him."

"Really? Then we shuld start preparing the wlcome wagon. What do you think?"

"Yes lets."

**With Allen**

"Dang It! How... did they... know I was... comming!" Allen said panting and started thinking.

_Flash back._

_Allen's P.O.V._

_"YESS!I made it! Time to start the games. Disguise time." I said egerly. _

_"All guards report to the tower immediately!" A vocie on the speaker said. 'hmm. I better go to avoid suspition.' I followed the crowd into a huge room that looked like a dungon. ' I don't think this is going to end well.'_

_" Now that your all here I want you to remove your mask." Every one started to remove their mask and what I saw under their masks was so grotest it would have made a level 4 akuma look beautiful. They looked like the skin was burnt and large fangs came out of there mouths sploches of fur that was the color of barf and the eyes were this orange color with one eye hanging out and the other looked like it would burst. I threw off my helmet and vomited every were. "Looks like we found our spy!" 'They knew! But how!' I turned into my Noah form and started attacking and they started attacking to. I got hit really bad in the stomic and was bleeding so I took of running._

_End of Flash back._

"Ahh! I think there was innocents in the wepons they used. I've got to open a portal." I said. Guards started fluding the room I was in I stoped time and was able to open a gate to the Ark. I opend it right under me so I could get to it I fell through and crashed the gate so they couldn't follow me. After that I couldn't hold my Noah powers and passed out in my human form.

**The Ark**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Seth Leana-lady!" Lavi shouted. "What are you..." Lavi looked at the sky.

"Lavi? Whats wrong?" Leanalee asked.

"Hey isn't that a Ark gate?" Seth look up.

"Yeah... hey there's some one falling from it! We got to catch them!" Said shouted.

"I'm on it!" Leanalee shouted. Leanalee jumped to catch the person but Kanda got in her way, cot the person and ran off to the tower. "Wait Kanda you can't... To late." 'I hope he's going to be ok.' she thought as she bit her lip.**( Sorry I know I'm so mean not telling you guy's things and miss leading you to think that Seth was going to find out I sorry. ^-^)**

**In Allen's Room/ Tower**

"Hey Beansprout. Are you ok?" Kanda said after paching up Allen's wounds and he woke up.

"The names Allen. I hurt every where but I'll be fine." He said as he tried to get up.

"Don't move yet... Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"That your Seths little twin brother." Kanda said flatly.

"..."

"You don't have to tell me right now but you will tell me."

"Ok... I have to go report to the Earl." Allen said as he got up pain shot through his whole body. "Ah!"

"They're all at dinner come I'll carry you."

"The Ice King is being nice?"

"I've awlays thought of you as a little brother. If you remember that."

"I don't really remember much... Well lets go." Allen said with tears in his eyes.

**The Arks Dinning room**

"MELLENNIE!" Road yelled. "When is Allen Comming home!"

"I...*BAM!*" "Oh There's Allen now."

"Hi Mellenie and Road."

"ALLEN! WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU!" Road and The Earl shouted at the same time.

"The new enemy." Allen said. "Mellenie?"

"Hmm~?"

"They knew I was comming how?"

"They what! That's very troble some... Hey why aren't your wounds healed yet?"

"They have Innocents infused wepons."

"Do you know what they look like?" Allen visibly shivered.

"Y-yes It was nasty."

"I'm sorry but we will need details."

"Ok... What I saw under their masks was so grotest it would have made a level 4 akuma look beautiful. They looked like the skin was burnt and large fangs came out of there mouths sploches of fur that was the color of barf and the eyes were this orange color with one eye hanging out and the other looked like it would burst."

"Really?" Road asked not hungery any more.

"Yes."

"How many did you take out?" The question came from the Pope.

Allen smirked and said. "2,000." Very innocently.

"WHAT!" The exercist yelled.

"But they have more comming and much more there."

"how many do you think are there?"

"I don't know over... 30,000 mabey."

"Wow that's a lot of ugly things." David said.

"Yeah yeah ugly things hehehe~!" Jasdero repeated.

"Enough about that now. Oh Allen~." Sharel said.

"What?"

"Go get ready for you consert."

"Aw. But I just just back." Allen said with tears in his eyes.

'AW! He's to cute must be strong and hold my ground.' "I'm sorry Allen but *Allen looks at him with puppy dog eyes* you... you..."

"Be strong Sharel!" Tikki and the other Noahs said to him from far away. The exercist took that as a get far away or you'll die.

"Yes I what?" Allen sounded so innocent and the exercist though what was so bad about him.

"You Are Going And That's Finle!" Sharel screamed and ran of a sudden Sharel was pinned to the ground with a knife in his hand. "AHHHHHHH DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"

"Allen Don't kill him!" The Earl said

"Or castrate him!"Road added.

"You guys are no fun." Allen said as he beat the crap out of Sharel. After a while of Sharel yelling 'Help the devils on me' and 'Ah' Allen decided to get ready to leave.

**A Couple mins later**

"I'm ready!" Allen said.

"OH ALLEN~!" The Earl said.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget your body guards."

"What ever." He said with an eye roll.

"Don't sass me young man."

"Ok"

"You will be taking with you... Tikki *Yes Lord Earl.*... Kanda... and ..."

"I'll do it." Seth said.

"Fine." Allen said.

"Get ready."

**At the English Palace.**

"Wow he's great!" Seth said.

"Che"

"He is the musician the 14th. Those are just his short ames tho." Tikki said.

"So this is what he looks like?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

"He has a nice shade of brown hair but why does he wear a mask?" **(A/N: This convo is between Seth and Tikki. Kanda knows what he looks like really. The mask looks like crown clown's mask. P.S. It's a wig! lol.)**

"To hide his identity. Because when ever he goes out the people alway's shout there goes Allen Millenium."

"I thought that was the Earls name."

"Every one just says his name backwards."

"oh ok."

"Look he's done."

"Thank you for every one that came today." Allen said with a smile. *BAM*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Many people screamed.

"Allen!" Tikki shouted.' D** it why! Where did that shot come from...' "There! On THE ROOF!" but it was to late it was gone. And Allen's wig and mask came off. "Allen's been shot in the side of the face!" Was what Tikki said after there was no one left in the room.

"Ow! Some body guards you guys are."

"A-Allen Allen Walker!" Seth looked at his brother on the ground.

"Shit!"

"Hey Don't Cuss Allen you know it's bad."

"Shit hi sara."

* * *

><p>AWWWWWW! It's a cliffy This was a borring chappy but It gets you excited!<p>

M: YES I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I let you think Allen wasn't going to get revealed in this chappy but then went and revealed him also I didn't let you know who the spy is!

A: It's k we still love you!

M:Aslo I forgot about Sara But at least I got her in this chappy!

C: WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPPY!

M: That's cuz I lied to you! *Sticks toung out*

SARA!: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

YOSH! CHAPPY 8 IS UP!

M: Ok I love you all for reading my work! And I' M SORRY IT'S SO LATE!

K: Che Baka look a like.

M:IT'S NOT MY FALT THE LADY CUT MY HAIR!

A: Rose got her hair cut and it was suppose to be swoop bangs but they didn't do what they were suppost to and now she and kanda looks alike.

M: That's not all now my mom wants me to dye some of my hair white.

K: Now your trying to be like the beansprout to.

M: DIE! *Kills kanda*

A:when will you ever learn. *shakes head*

M: WELLL~ ANY WAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! LOVE YUU ALL!

K: Did you just try to use my name in a stupid love sentence!

M: Why yes, yes I did. Oh and before I forget thank you BehindTheSky for helping me with my story!

Any way on with the story! =) P.S. I do not own the Song Rascal Flatts does it's call why.

* * *

><p><strong>Before the incident<strong>

**Allen's P.O.V.**

As I sat there singing, I was thinking about my friend Narin. I was going to sing the song I made for him. I called it "Why" because he took his life when I lived with the family. His life was perfect except for those bullies at school. Yet he still... killed himself even though I was there for him. As I sang tears fell down my face but I played and sang perfectly.

**~Why~**

**It must have been a place so dark you couldn't feel the light,**  
><strong>Reaching for you through that stormy cloud.<strong>  
><strong>Now here we are gathered in our little home town.<strong>  
><strong>This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd.<strong>

**Oh, why, that's what I keep asking.**  
><strong>Was there anything I could have said or done.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul.<strong>  
><strong>God only knows what went wrong.<strong>  
><strong>And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song.<strong>

**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old.**  
><strong>Rounding third to score the winning run.<strong>  
><strong>You always played with passion, no matter what the game.<strong>  
><strong>When you took the stage you shined just like the sun.<strong>

**Oh, why, that's what I keep asking.**  
><strong>Was there anything I could have said or done.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul.<strong>  
><strong>God only knows what went wrong.<strong>  
><strong>And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song.<strong>

**Now the oak trees are swaying in the early autumn breeze.**  
><strong>The golden sun is shining on my face.<strong>  
><strong>The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing<strong>  
><strong>This whole world really ain't that bad of place<strong>

**Oh why, there's no comprehending.**  
><strong>And who am I to try to judge or explain<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but I do have one burning question<strong>  
><strong>Who you told you life wasn't worth the fight<strong>  
><strong>They were wrong, they lied.<strong>  
><strong>Now you're gone, and we cried<strong>

**Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song.**  
><strong>Your beautiful song. Your absolutely beautiful song.<strong>

Everyone stood clapping and crying.

*BANG!* "AHHHHHHH!" "ALLEN! Are you OK? Speak to me!"

"I'm ok."

"A-Allen! Allen Walker!" Seth looked me on lying there on the ground, completely shocked to see me there.

"Shit!" Allen swore through his teeth, fighting the pain of the bullet wound.

"Hey don't cuss, Allen! You know it's bad!"

"Shit! Oh hi, Sara." It was somewhat pleasing to see how angry it got her.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Waving the gun she got for her birthday in my face, she bent down and bopped him on the head with the business end of the weapon.

"I'M SORRY!"

"That's better. Hey, boy quit gapping like a fish and come help me." Sara said pointing to Seth then at me, where I was on the ground with blood seeping out of me.

"Y-Yeah." With some anger in his eyes that made me look away in shame.

"It's fine I'll be ok in a few min..."

"Liar that bullet had innocents in it your in more pain than your letting on. Now sit up so I can get your wound cleaned up so it doesn't get infected." Sara said with a bit of force in her voice.

"Alright..."

"What?"

"They're comming back. I'm going to open a portal stand back." A few seconds later everyone get in.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Ark<strong>

Allen was in his Noah form again but struggling to keep it on. "Allen's back!" Road said as she seen the gate. Lucky for Allen that it was just her and the Earl there. "Allen's hurt!Tikki? What happend to Allen!" She said innocently but with enough venom to kill.

"We were attacked. Allen was hit and the bullets has innocents in them. He needs help." Tikki said quickly.

"Who's this?" The Earl said pointing to Sara.

"This is the beansprouts friend Sara." Kanda said.

"We ARE NOT FRIENDS!" They said at the same time.

"Umm. Guys hello?" Tikki said to get their attention. "Allen has already passed out from blood loss can we like help him or some thing?"

"MY DARLING ALLEN!" The Earl screamed. "QUICK WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"No dip Sherlock let's just stand here more while he bleeds to deth."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

"Yay! We finaly saved him!" Road shouted. "What's wrong with him?" She said jerking a thumb at Seth.

"He seen Allen in his human form." Tikki said as he was getting ready to take Allen to his room bridal style.

"Pedo." Sara wispered.

"Come again I don't think I heard you right." Tikki said.

"I called you pedo cause you look like one holding an unconscious 16year old boy like that." Sara said again. Shocking everyone in the room.

"Now that you mention it Tikki does look like a pedo! Don't Touch My Allen-Kun You Pedo!" Road said.

"I'm not a pedo you bakas!"

"Tikki-pon take Allen to his room and if I find out you stayed there after you will be punished." The Earl said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Y-yes Lord Millennium." And with that Tikki all but ran to Allen's room put him on the bed and ran out.

"Hey bean sprout 2 snap out of it.*Smack*" Kanda said while slaping Seth face.

"K-kanda? My brother's alive and working for the Earl." Seth said shocked.

"Your not telling any one or I'll kill you myself. Got it." Kanda said with deamon aura around him.

"Y-yeah." Seth said with some sweat drop. "C-can I go see him?"

"You can come with me." The Earl said. "I was just going to see him. *heart*"

"Alright... Kanda where are you going?"

"Che I'm going to."

* * *

><p><strong>In Allen's room<strong>

"No wonder he didn't want us in the tower." Seth said. "it's full of pictures of him in his human form... Hey there's one of me and him." He picked it up.

"Don't touch that." a voice said weakly.

"ALLEN!~" The Earl said excitedly.

"Hello father." Hearing those words made Seth angry. 'How can he call that man father when he's not our father.' Seth thought. Kanda gave him a pointed look so he kept his mouth shut.

"Look Bean sprouts *WE ARE NOT SHORT!* Seth bean isn't going to say any thing about your human form to any one ok."

"Fine." Allen said. Kanda and the Earl left them to talk.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Why what?"

"Why if you were alive. Why din't you come back?" Seth said tears threatening to fall. Allen looked at him with hate.

"Because I wasn't welcomed back." He said with enough veniom to kill.

"W-wha"

"OUT!"

"B-but"

"Now." Allen said dangerously low.

"Fine..." Seth left with a tear falling.

"That was harsh Allen" The Earl said.

"It's the only way..." And with that his world faded to black.

"My poor Allen your going to kill yourself one day."

"Earl what did you mean by that?" Kanda asked.

"You will fine out soon enough... soon enough." And with that they left.

"I'm sorry Seth..." Allen mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

><p>How was is? I know really late or am I on time?*Raises eye brow*<p>

K:*Slaps*

Me: OW! *Kills*

A: She wants you to know she loves you and hugs for all her reviewers!

L: When Will I be in it Rose-sama.

Me: Soon Lenalee soon you will have a bigger part.

L:YAY!

Review please If you wana see any thing in my story or tell me how it sucked or if it was good review!

This blue button right here I dare you click it and review! ^-^

l  
>l<br>V


	10. Chapter 10

Yo~ Chappy 9!

Me: Rawer!

K: =.= Really?

Me: Really what?

K:=.= nevemind

A: What's wrong with him? *points to kanda*

Me: I don't know pms?

K: DX You'll die for that!

Me:=.= *Snaps fingers and kanda's in a very pink room* Baka. Any way I'm sorry it's really late. FORGIVE ME! TT^TT

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Here's Chappy 9! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt and Trust<strong>

**On the Ark 8 hours later**

"Stupid stupid stupid" Allen said as he banged his head on the wooded bed post.

"Allen don't beat yourself up" said the Earl.

"But I..."Allen didn't get to finish.

"No buts about it... You made the right choice... This way he won't get himself killed"

"I know dad but... It's not easy..." Allen said sadly. The Earl got up and hugged him tightly.

"It's never easy my son... To sacrifice for the ones we care about."

"Your right..." Allen said as he smiled and hugged him back. "Hey Father I'm gonna go for a walk. Is that ok?"

The Earl thought about it. " I guess but if you need help then just say ok?"

"I will." Allen smiled and got up with pain but didn't show it and left. Allen took a stroll around the park nearby, inhaling the fresh air. The pain subsided a little.

"Are you ok?" a voice whispered. Allen jumped and turned around. It was Road.

"Yes, I am." replies Allen.

"But you look sad." said Road.

"Um, can I join you?" asked Road.

"Sure." Allen replied. They walked slowly and silently. After a few moments, Road breaks the silence.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Allen asked her.

"Why are you so sad?" asked Road.

"Um, nothing."

"Come on, tell me." pleaded Road.

"M-my brother found out..." Was all Allen said before Road hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Shh... You don't have to say anything more." She said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thanks Road..."

"Allen what your doing is for the best..."

"If you say so." Allen smiled at her then did something no one expected. He kissed her.

"A-allen?" Road said shocked sure she had kissed him but he never kissed back of kissed her.

"I love you road." He smiled softly at her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back also with a small smile.

"I love you to." They started to walk away knowing they were being followed.

**In The Dark Ally**

"They're on the move" The man dressed in black said to the person on the other line. "I understand."

**Person that was on the other line**

"Mistress we have word they're on the move" Said a foot solider.

"I see... tell them to bring them to me"

"Yes my Lady."

**Allen & Road**

"Allen What do they want and should we kill them?" Road whispered.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure... *touches his head while walking* Their music patterns are human... but yet something a little more and harmless..." Allen Replied glancing at the men behind them.

"Road!"

*road suddenly gets glomped* "EK!" Road looked up to see who was on her. "FATHER! *hugs back* What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my beautiful little girl!" *he smiled and swung her around*

"Just in time Sheril" Allen said. " We're just about to go on a field trip." The men in black stopped in front of them.

"Hello we are to take to a place to help" He smiled at the kids and adult. Allen opened his mouth to ask a question but the man beat him to it. " You will learn who we are in due time young one" They all wanted answers but it seemed like they weren't going to get any until later. Suddenly a portal opened. "This way and hurry please." They all went into the portal because the could see some lizard people come their way. The lizards cursed at the closing of the portal.

**On the other side of the portal**

Every one was asleep on a couch in the middle of the room. "YAWN" Allen woke. "Guys? Wake up." He woke up the rest. "Why does this looks so familiar?"

"You Don't remember?" A Lady with Pink hair with pale skin and grayish blue eyes said. (Think of Luka Megurine. I have a fb for this OC http:/ www. facebook .com/ profile .php?id=100003016388690 no spaces )

"Road, Sheril It's Kazumi!" Allen exclaimed.

"K-Kazumi?" Road and Sheril both said in shock.

"Your supposed to be dead..." Some one whispered from the shadows staring at her.

"Wisely!" Road asked. "When did you get here?"

"I followed Sheril and jumped in before the portal disappeared..." Wisely said still looking at her. " You were killed I watched you I held you dam it! How are you still here!"

"Wisely... " Allen touched Wisely's shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"I'm sorry Wisely..." She walked away as he was walking to her.

"Your sorry?" He grabbed her wrist. " YOUR SORRY! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" He said braking out in tears. The others were in tears to.

"I never meant to hurt any of you... Especially you Wisely... " She looked into his eyes. " I'm sorry please for..." She didn't get to finish as he took her and kissed her. They stayed like that for a few minuets. Then he broke the kiss. "B-" He put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"I forgave you when I seen you where alive. " He smiled still with tears in his eyes. She started crying and hugging him. " It's ok. shhh... shhhh" He said as he stroked her hair. They finely stopped crying and noticed everyone around them were crying and staring at them. They blushed with embarrassment.

"I though Cross killed you Kazumi." Road asked.

"Now's not the time for that we can figure that out later. Now we better get back." Sheril said. " Before the Earl goes crazy."

Everyone said. "TO THE ARK!" Wisely *picked up Kazumi bridle style and Allen did the same to Road."

"Shall we go home?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes we shall." Wisely smiled and they took off into Road's door.

* * *

><p>I shall leave it there for tonight because I am tired and I have held the chapter from you long enough I was going to post it before Christmas but I got grounded for no reason... But I hoped you all had a nice Christ mas ^-^<p>

K: Baka ...

A: Kanda leave her alone

M: I shall kill him another day

Sarah: Please Review ^-^

M: Or I might die!

K: Would that be a bad thing?

A & S: =.= Why must you dig yourself a grave?

M: +_+ Review and I'll keep Kanda alive in my story! *throws him in a wine celler with Cross* die.

M: Review please!~ ^-^ 3


End file.
